In several bone pathologies, bone resection is applied. Typically, bone resections are made using saws or milling devices. Accuracy in the bone resection operation is critical for reducing neighboring tissue damage and excessive bleeding and for limiting the amount of the resected bone. Accuracy in the bone cutting operation is also required in the preparation of a bone contour for receiving prosthesis. In order to perform accurate cuts with these cutting instruments, surgeons utilize cutting guide blocks. These cutting guide blocks include guiding surfaces or slots and the cutting instruments are aligned with the cutting surfaces or slide within a slot in order to perform an accurately positioned bone incision. The fabrication of cutting surfaces and slots in the cutting guide blocks requires high precision manufacturing, and therefore is time consuming and expensive. Furthermore, the locations of these slots and surfaces are fixed and their dimensions, shapes and position cannot be changed or rearranged in order to accommodate patients with different anatomies and in order to perform resections in different anatomic locations or resections that prepare the bone contour for receiving different type of prostheses.
Accordingly, there is a need for a low cost cutting guide block and in particular for a cutting guide block that provides flexibility and modularity in the bone cutting process.